timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Youngblood (TV series)
Cast Main Cast * Richard Gutierrez as Blake, The primary protagonist * Ryza Cenon as Marina, The leading lady * Tirso Cruz III as Robert, Blake's Father and The Sidekick * Netta Barzilai as Margaret Johnson * Joross Gamboa as Eugene Ryan F. Borg Valenzuela, or just "Quartermaster" or "QM", Gadget specialist of "Planned Patienthood" * Jana Burscheska as Dr. Clemson Bradley, A member of "Planned Patienthood" and QM's Love interest Villains * Katherine Langford as Cathy/Black Velvet, she is the de facto primary antagonist * Halsey as Ashley/Scarlett Letter, she is the de jure primary antagonist * Tiffany Haddish as Silvia, she is the secondary antagonist * Lakeith Stanfield as Redman, he is Black Velvet's henchman. * Finn Wolfhard as ,he is Black Velvet's minion. * Gaten Matarazzo as ,he is Black Velvet's minion. * Noah Schnapp as ,he is Black Velvet's minion. * Dacre Montgomery as White Gigolo, he is Scarlett Letter's henchman. * J. Balvin as Balvin, an unknown musician who hostile crime and hostage the radio station to be Famous, he is the primary antagonist until the Third episode. * Clint Bowyer as * Emelie Satt as * Eugent Bushpepa as Supporting cast * Daniel Koivunen as Dani ** Nonoy Balliman as Nicolas Josef Fukuzumi Albona, A New member of "Planned Patienthood" and Dani's trainee * Lamin Holmén as Lamin ** Joven Olvido as Tony Stewart "Dana" Fonacier, A secretary to Guy-Michel and A New member of "Planned Patienthood" and Lamin's trainee * Malin Marielle Wikner as Malin ** Donna Cariaga as Beth Samson, A New member of "Planned Patienthood", Natalie's neighbor and Malin's trainee *** Juliet dela Cruz as Malia Samson, Beth's Mother *** Bong Andres as George Samson, Beth's father * Maja Andersson as Maja ** Isabella Vinzon as Diana Huff-Teng, A New member of "Planned Patienthood" and Maja's trainee *** Lorie Vinta as Natividad "Natalie" Huff-Teng, Diana's mother and Beth's neighbor *** Roi Vinzon as Borja Teng * Martin Jonsson as Marti, and Marvin's Babysitter/mentor ** Carlo Mendoza as Marvin Felipe Vettel Hayes, A New member of "Planned Patienthood" and Marti's trainee * Chase Eliott as * Darrell Wallace, Jr. * Aric Almirola * Sandra Bullock as Chiara Elina * Daniel Fernando * Josh Brolin as PO1 Ronald DiLuca * Joel McHale as PO1 Jeffrey "Mice" Dodds * Shawn Mendes as * Ella Purnell as Francisca "Franka" * Anna Paquin as PO2 Amanda Bella * Chrissy Metz as Joanne Johnson * Jim Acosta as Baron Paul Johnson * Ritzelle Mae Gumatas * Alfonso Celis Jr. as Rolando, An aspiring actor and Owner of the Football Club and Margaret's Boyfriend * Whitney Tyson as Fictional version of Herself * Mel Feliciano as Ryan Borg Valenzuela, QM's Father * Ghersie Fantastico as the Guy Michel Pena, Setiptonist party leader Extended cast Special participation * Nonie Buencamino as Felipe, Marina's Father who killed by Balvin * Mark Anthony Fernandez as Young Robert * Marco Masa as Young Blake * William Lee Adams as Journalist * Albert Martinez as Head of "Planned Patienthood" * Dino Imperial as Eugene "Jay" Mendoza (Agent 59) * Sue Ramirez as Malita "Andy" Fajardo * KZ Tandingan as Edith Isidro * Manel Navarro as Agent Amend Hulu, A member of "Planned Patienthood" See Also